Promises
by Fangirldown
Summary: When one promise fails to pull through, another promise arises, only this one is much more exciting then the first. SLASH.


Merlin's eyes turned to slits and his face crumbled into a scowl as he watched Arthur, whom clearly had too much to drink, twirling a lock of hair between his fingers of the woman sat next to him, their bodies leaning too close together and their gestures too friendly for his liking. Merlin lifted the mug of cider up to his lips as he watched the two of them from across the table, his stomach churning in disgust.

"Merlin why don't you go and fetch me and my new friend here another thing of mead." Arthur slurred as his eyes trailed briefly from the pale blonde woman next to him and landed on Merlin.

"Why don't you get it yourself." Merlin spat without thinking as he slammed his own mug down and stood up, heading towards the tavern door as Arthur watched him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Where are you going?" Arthur questioned as he removed his arm from around the woman's waist, her name forgotten the moment Arthur sipped from his cup, and stumbled after his friend. "Merlin?" He called out into the night, his eyes scouring the dense fog and catching a glimpse of his shadow in the moonlight as he headed back towards the castle. Arthur did his best to keep his footing as he trudged after him, managing to get beside him in a matter of seconds and noting the dark expressions his features had taken on, but mostly how sad his eyes looked.

"Merlin what's the matter?" Arthur pressed as he tried to keep up with his friends quickening pace. Was he trying to get away from him? "Merlin stop!" Arthur demanded firmly as he grabbed Merlin by the shoulder and brought him to a quick halt. "Tell me what's the matter." Arthur pushed as he stood directly in front of him to keep him from walking off.

"I think the problem is quite obvious, but then again you're too drunk to even realize it." Merlin spat at him, making him take a pace or two backwards and giving him some space.

"Then enlighten me, what's wrong?" Arthur said as the heated situation made him sober up the slightest, his arms held open as an invitation for Merlin to open up to him. He watched as the dark haired mans eyes began to glaze over, watched as he tried to fight it, but one frustrated tear lead to another and there was no stopping it now.

"You said tonight would be our night off, one we could spend _together_. You promised!" Merlin bellowed, his voice echoing back to him off the castle walls in the dead night and Arthur flinched at his words. He had promised him that, and then he got drunk and forgot that promise as well.

"Merlin I'm sorry." Arthur said as he began to advance towards his lover. He could see on Merlin's face that he was tired of having to hide the relationship they had but Arthur had so much to lose.

"No, Arthur, you're not." Merlin said as he walked around him in haste only to feel his strong hand wrap around his bicep and hold him in place. "Let go." he said as he tried to force his arm from his grip but when he looked at Arthur he could see that his face was a mixture of hurt and anger. Without any warning Arthur pushed him violently towards the wall, making his back collide hard against the cold white stones, their lips colliding even harder as Arthur pinned both of Merlin's wrists by his head, his body keeping him trapped there and Merlin tasting bitter mead as Arthur's tongue forced it's way in his mouth.

"Don't you ever tell me I'm not sorry." Arthur growled between kisses as he worked his way down Merlin's jaw towards his neck, biting his tender flesh and sucking, causing a moan to escape between his lips.

"I just wish you'd keep your promises." Merlin said in a breathless flutter of words as Arthur's lips worked magic on his skin. When he pulled away to look at Merlin, a smirk formed on those deliciously plump lips.

"Alright, then I promise to take you back to my chambers and ravish you until your hearts content. How is that for a promise?" Arthur said in a husky voice and Merlin could already feel his erection pressing firmly against his inner thigh.

"I like the sound of the promise." Merlin began seductively causing Arthur to take his weight off him and allowing him some room to move. "But you'll have to catch me first." Merlin whispered in his ear before ducking under him and running towards the castle.

"I love when you play hard to get." Arthur called after him with a smirk as he began to wobbly after him, the mead giving him vertigo but he wasn't about to allow that to stop him, even though he already knew Merlin was running straight for his chambers and would wait for him there.


End file.
